Clouded Wishes Libere pour Rever
by Dreamy Ideal
Summary: After Obito died, Kakashi's had a rare chance to be happy, when he meet a masked ninja from another village when he was 16. Now with Gai, and close to what could be happiness, will he ever find it, or will the ninja from the past come to reclaim him? Yaoi


Clouded Wishes (Libérer pour Rêver)

Chapter 1:

A/N: Here is Mizz Kitty and her stab at a Naruto fic. Yay! Woot! cabbage patch I've had this idea in my head for a while, but didn't know how it was gonna come out on paper and seem interesting. But now I have, through the miracle of music. And I haven't written any yaoi in maybe a month, which is wrong, since this was my first love. I'm also using this to break the pattern of (bad, I mean horrible. Makes me wanna cry) Mary-sue OC's in fics. Anyway, let's go on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character in any way, shape, or form, though I wish I did. On the other had I do own my 4 or so character and their village. What? I have to have ownership of something here.

Warnings: Yaoi (that's really not a warning if I'm speaking to the right people, lol.), slash, fluff, lemon and lime (makes for a good lunch doesn't it?)

Parings: KakashiXGai, KakashiXOC, and some others I decided to through in there.

Now let's begin. Kakashi is 16 at the beginning of this chapter. Also 7's seperate parts of the story for now.

7

The bright and cloudless sky that hung out beyond the mountain teased Kakashi in a truly merciless matter. He felt that the sky should have been gray, gloom flowing in all directions.

"It's time for you to leave, isn't it?" A voice came from behind him, soft, as if he was almost afraid that if he spoke, the ninja would jump away and never return. Kakashi didn't turn around, he hardly wanted to drag this out, let alone give the other ninja a reason to. "You know, you could stay if you want, Kakashi."

"Quit dreaming." The boy responded, spite entering his voice, if only by accident. "You're a ninja, Real, think realistically." The masked boy behind him chuckled brightly, his laughter matching the mood of the sky. It flowed out and touched Kakashi in a way rare few things could since Obito died. The gray haired teen turned around to acknowledge Real, who head was tilled up at the sky, the sliver streak that flowed across the eyes of his Kabuki mask glittering in the light.

"You know, my Sensi always thinks it's weird that I'm named 'Real' and never really looked to reality." He explained, looking back at Kakashi. "She told me that when I was younger, I use to avoid facing up to anything like the plague. I would always try to find a way around it, trying to get my way; much like now." Even though the wooden mask hid it, Kakashi could feel Real's smile merging with the wind that blew his silver French braid from behind his back. "I mean, it's possible, you could stay if you really wanted to. You could pretend that you were captured, and you could live out here with me in the tree house."

This relationship wasn't supposed to happen, anyway. It started as a fairly routine recon mission for Kakashi, who was suppose to gather information on the Village Hidden in Ashes. He was to hide away, far from the village point. On the first day, the teen had wandered and found a seemingly abandoned tree house. He had done all of the standard checks on the place to make sure it was completely unused, and found that with all of the breeding dust, broken appliances, and nesting families of rats, that it was. Though, obviously, the precious owner decided at the wrong time to check up on his place, and Kakashi ended up being captured, for a short time anyway.

"What if I was here to attack your village?" Kakashi started easily. He needed this to end now, before the both of them ended up hurt. "You would have let me walk away with all of the information from the Village Hidden among the Beasts, just because you liked me? For all you know now, I could be going back to my village and getting an army ready." Real's eyes pierced Kakashi deeply. They didn't display hurt, but confusion and a mix of determination.

"Are you?" He asked simply, as if the gray haired ninja was unable to tell a lie. "I doubt it. You really think that I'm that dumb, don't you? You seem to be forgetting I'm nearly like you."

"So what would you have done?"

"For starters, we wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be asking you to stay." Real explained. "I would be forcing you to stay whether you wanted to or not. I have great judgment. Besides, you could go fetch your 'army' if you want. We'll stop you even before you depart from your village." Kakashi had no doubt that the boy was right. He had never been into the place himself, and had never met one of its inhabitants other than Real, but from all of the chakra seemingly spilling out of the corners from the tiny ninja village, the leaf ninja didn't want to pick an unnecessary fight.

"Anyway, I don't think you want to hurt me anyway." Real said in a sure matter, moving closer to Kakashi, eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Not to say you don't have it in you, that is."

The two ninjas ended up getting closer over time. One day, while in supposed captivity, Kakashi awoke to find his bonds released and Real staring at him from behind that enchanting mask. He asked the gray hair ninja if he wanted to leave, and some force outside himself let the word no slip from his mouth. For once, he wasn't thinking of what was going to happen in the future, but what he wanted then.

"I know you're gonna leave, I guess I just wanted to keep you here a little longer." Real finally sighed out after moments of near euphoric silence, touching the base of his mask. A stream of glittering white followed his fingers as he pulled them away, eventually forming another mask, identical to the one the ninja was wearing. "A souvenir for you."

Kakashi looked at the mask in Real's hand, then back up to him. He just knew Real was smiling, like this wasn't the end; like he was the only one to feel like he had lost everything before the sun had even set. He took the mask from the teen quickly, not looking into the ninja's eyes, fearing that if he did he would never be able to leave.

"Don't expect me to come back, Kempi Real." Kakashi finalized, taking the dive of the cliff to make the long journey back to his home, though now with Real and Obito gone, it would hardly feel that way.

"And don't expect for me not to find you, Hatake Kakashi."

7

Kakashi woke in what would be a start to him, eyes popping sharply open and scanning his dark room quickly. Nothing was out of the ordinary, Gai was sleeping loudly beside him, and nothing was out of place.

'This means something.' Kakashi wondered, rolling over to be farther from his rival's sleeping noise. 'This is the third time this week I've had this dream. Even after it happened, I didn't dream about it this often.'

"Hey Kakashi." A voice made him look up to the side of the bed. There sitting in a chair was the teenage Real, holding the mask he had given Kakashi that was split down the middle. "It's a terrible shame you didn't sense me before, and they made you a jounin? They must have lowered the standers." He held the mask to the rising light from the window. "This thing's so cheap. I'm surprise it protected me as long as it did." He looked over at Kakashi.

"This is an interesting Genjutsu. I couldn't sense any chakra." The gray haired ninja claimed, sitting up. The young Real laughed.

"You know I've never been fond of trick, Kakashi." His eyes smiled from behind his mask. "This is all in your mind. You might be going crazy. You should look in to that." The 'figment' looked over to Gai and gave a hum of disapproval. "That's your new guy? Well, if you're happy." Real claimed, standing up. "But know now, I'm coming back for you Kakashi." He said with a smiling tone, tossing the mask to the gray haired man, who caught it with one hand. "And I'm not leaving before I get what's mine." Kakashi stared on as the young Real faded on into the darkness of the room.

"Kakashi. Kakashi!" A stern but tired voice brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a worn out Gai who was looking at him in what could weakly be interpreted as concern, but anybody who didn't know the man could easily assume it was annoyance. "How long have you been staring there?" He asked. The copy-cat nin looked to the wall to see if Real's mask was still in his possession. It was hanging there quietly as it usually did, with only one small difference.

"I'm fine." He responded in his usual bored fashion, still looking at the now fully repaired mask. Gai tossed the covers from his body and padded from the room without a word, most likely to start his training. But again, Kakashi lost his focus.

'I'm coming back for what's mine, Kakashi.' The words echoed in his head. 'And that would be you.'

7

A/N: That wasn't too bad, better than the first version, I suppose. Well, read and review!


End file.
